


New feelings

by rosebudsie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Hank Anderson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: Connor helps Hank get to bed after he see's Hank drunk off his ass.





	New feelings

Grey skies over head loomed over with darkness and light rain as Connor stepped out of the self driven vehicle.

After stepping out, he gazed at the house in front of him and scanned it. It was small, but it was sustainable enough. If it could sustain a hardboiled man like Hank, why wouldn't it be?

Connor stepped up to the house and too the door and knocked. Nothing, so he rang the doorbell. Still nothing. Though he did hear something fall and break, and, if he heard right, muffled laughter. He put his hand on the door knob and it clicked, it was open. The door creaked open as he pushed it, revealing Hank on the ground, definitely not sober.

"Oooh, hey, Connor." Hank called. Connor didn't respond for a moment due to scanning the situation. He then looked up at Hank and approached, not too close though. "Hello, lieutenant. I came here to see how you were." Connor respond, helping Hank stand up as Sumo got up to greet him. "Oh really?" Hank grumbled as he stood to his feet. "Well, I'm fine, you asshole."

Connor never took any offense to Hank's insults. He does adapt after all. Connor held his arm around his neck and held his waist. He'd previously done this before.

Though because he hadn't come here for an assignment from the DPD, Connor carefully led Hank to his bedroom and steadied him when he about fell from his grip. When he reached Hank's bed, he gently set him onto the bed despite Hank wanting to get up.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant, but you need rest." Hank groaned, "Fuuuck off, you don't know what I need. Fuckin android..." Hank growled, but he didn't get up from the bed. Connor pulled his blanket up and tucked him comfortably in his bed.

Right when he was about to get up, Hank was quick to grab his arm. "What? You thought you were just gonna leave? Lay down with me." Hank said, tugging more, insistent. Connor smiled, "Lieutenant, I don't sleep, wouldn't that be odd to lay down?" Connor argued softly, gently moving his arm despite Hank's grasp, refusing to let go.

"C'mon, you should try it." Hank pulled Connor down with his hand and Connor didn't fight it. Hank's drunken gaze had laid on him for at least a minute. "Alright," Connor chuckled quietly. Hank seemed to simmer down, quickly falling asleep.

Connor laid his head down on the extra pillow Hank had on his bed. He gazed at the man and scanned his face, taking the information in and sighing. He really did wish Hank wouldn't drink. A few minutes later he felt Sumo crawl onto the bed and curl up at the feet of it.

Connor took in Hank's features for a few moments or so and then felt inclined to lean in, for.. Some reason.

System errors popped up in his field of vision as he lifted his hand to stroke the man's face. Then system overheating errors occurred. He dismissed it. It wasn't an extreme issue. Though he'd probably have to get himself checked. Despite it all, he made a sad noise and turned himself to lay on his back and look at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and let a huff of unneeded air out. Right when he let his guard down, he felt Hank shift a bit and grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. Connor's system struggled with so many sudden errors for a moment before he dismissed them to look down at their intertwined hands.

He rolled himself over a bit and smiled, kissing his cheek which were warm under his lips. Within that moment, Connor was sure he was feeling something... Strange. New, even. He shrugged it off and simply smiled to himself, going onto off mode to recharge a bit.

 

He'll deal with the new feeling tomorrow.


End file.
